


Those are nasty memories, let's make new ones

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara loves her for that, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is Extra, Lena kind of humilliates Mike, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: Kara isn't very fond of her school years. The people who were jackasses to her, still are.With the approaching ten year reunion, Lena decides to step in and change that; even if it means she has to up her pettiness. She's extra and in love, after all."Place your hands on my ass, that will make them jealous." Lena says, and Kara laughs.Kara is sure she made the best decision when she said yes.





	Those are nasty memories, let's make new ones

Kara anxiously bites her fingernails, not caring at all about Lena scolding her if she ever finds out. Shifting from one foot to the other, she lets out another defeated breath. She’s been standing on the front door of her old high school back in Midvale for almost forty-five minutes now, expecting some spontaneous event to take place so she doesn't have to go there and meet up with her obnoxious former classmates. The blonde groans when another group of people go inside without even greeting her, she knows they can see her, after all, invisibility is a ability she certainly lacks.

The frigid winter on Midvale is nothing on her impervious skin and high corporal temperature, but the dark grey clouds that the season demands hover above her, making Kara feel even more crestfallen, and she hopes Lena gets there before she completely loses her patience.

It was a bad idea, no, scratch that, it was the _worst_ idea. Kara doesn’t even know how she accepted the invitation on first place. Oh, but she totally does.

* * *

A few weeks ago, Kara was back in their loft, laying comfortably on the white leather sofa with Lena perched on top of her while they watched -or pretended to watch- a movie. They were heavily making out, Kara’s fingers digging the smooth curve of Lena’s butt while the raven haired woman peppered her neck with soft kisses that were getting sloppier with the seconds passing. Kara shifted slowly as to not bother Lena, still, she whimpered when the blonde’s hipbones pressed in the right place.

When Lena hid her face in the crook of Kara’s neck, Kara laughed gently and kissed her temple, wrapping her long arms around Lena’s back.

“I love it when you hold me like this,” Lena said, voice muffled against golden skin.

“And I love holding you. You’re pretty small. Feels like I’m protecting a kitten.” Kara grabbed her chin, coercing Lena out of her nest. “A really beautiful kitten.”

The blonde’s chest rumbled with barely contained giggles when Lena glared at her, but whatever kind of fear she wanted to inflict on Kara was lost when she yawned and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

“I’m not _that_ small.” She kissed the top of Kara’s nose and rested her cheek on the blonde's chest.

Kara caressed Lena’s soft tresses for a while, allowing the tranquil quietness of their room to wash over them. She delicately traced her finger over Lena’s temple while humming her favourite song, then reached her cheekbones and relaxed jaw. The blonde yearned for the small sounds leaving Lena’s pouty lips. Kara kept drawing the woman’s features for a couple of minutes and stopped for to leave a peck on her lips, finishing up at astonishing soft green eyes looking at her with wonder and tenderness.

A small smile was drawn on her lips as she spoke, “you’re small for me and it’s okay, because it’s you and it makes me want to hold you close to me for the rest of my life.” Kara kissed Lena’s left eyelid when her eyes tiredly fluttered close.

“For the rest of your life...hmm? Is that so?” Lena punctuated and they gave each other a secretive smile.

“And then, the afterlife. And I’ll make sure we find each other in every life after that,” Kara said, eyes shining with raw sincerity, meaning it wholeheartedly.

The couple stayed quiet for a few bits, thinking about everything and nothing at all. Lena's mind ran a mile per second, so did Kara's. The two women took pleasure in the vast, infinite sunset happening in front of them. The gentlest mix of pale pink and orange hues painted the wide paradise; the soft reflections coming from the windows made the room look like out of a tale.

It was the peaceful moments like this, shared with Lena, that made her realise that the dark haired woman was everything she never knew she needed, but now that Kara had her, sprawled on her front, looking up at her with a lazy smile, she would never let Lena go.

“Is something bothering you, sugarplum?” Kara decided to have mercy on Lena after she sighed for the umpteenth time. She smiled widely when she caught a slight blush on Lena’s cheeks before she bashfully holed up once again in her neck.

“Don’t call me that,” Lena complains, “you know it makes me all...mushy.”

“Excellent choice of words, may I say.” Kara snorted as gracefully as one can. “Okay, _cupcake_.”

Lena let out a hot breath, smiling to herself as the diminutive hairs on the side of Kara’s neck raised up in goosebumps, the following shiver made her dig her fingers on Kara's chest deeper. It still amazed her whenever she got that reaction from the blonde. Lena appraised how intimate it felt. She hadn’t done it on purpose, but it was a marvellous experience indeed. She could never stop falling in love with the way Kara’s body reacted to her when it wasn’t natural on her extraterrestrial...nature.

“You’re incorregible.” Lena intended on pushing her, but failed because her arms were still trapped within the alien’s embrace.

“So you've told me.” Kara’s smile light up the room and Lena’s blindsided for a tad bit. “Are you okay, though?”

Lena nodded, shaking herself out of her reverie. “Yes. It just that...something came on the mail for you today.”

In the blink of an eye, Kara was gone and Lena inmediately missed the warm of her body. She tried to decipher whatever Kara was saying but gave up when she caught the foreign twists of her mouth. Lena stood up and placed her hands on Kara’s rosy cheeks.

“Darling, slow down. You know I’m still at medium difficulty on Kryptonian,” Lena said, and narrowed her eyes remembering the few things she did understand. “You know the security in the building won’t let anything in without checking the package, right? So, it’s safe. It’s from your high school.”

“My what!?” Lena cringed at the high pitched scream and Kara apologised before trapping her upper lip with her teeth. “What does it say?”

Lena quirked an eyebrow, “It is kind of infuriating that you are insinuating that I would invade your privacy.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Kara’s hands were on each side of her hips, Supergirl style, and her feet was tapping a loud pattern on the grey hardwood floors.

Lena strolled trough their living room until she reached the coffee table. She grabbed the envelope and handed it to Kara. “Babe, whatever it is, I swear it’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry so much.”

Kara gulped and her lips turned upwards when Lena encircled her waist with her arms, softly nosing her collarbones. She opened the envelope and rolled her eyes as hard as she could.

“It’s an invitation for a ten year class reunion!”

* * *

So, Kara isn’t really longing to be there after all. If she could, Kara would be home, spending her free weekend with her beautiful Lena. The blonde frowns, glancing at the leather watch around her left wrist. Lena was the one to convince her to come and now she is late? She's never late! Although, Kara won’t complain at her convincing methods.

She stays there for a while, waiting for Lena to arrive. The blonde is already getting antsy, and the restless gnawing in her stomach increases tenfold when Mike -the school’s former softball team captain- walks to her with a smug smile on his lips. Dark hair slicked back and a black suit fitted to his body.

A muscle in Kara's jaw twitches.

“Hello there, Danvers. What are you doing here alone? Is Bernard the concierge late for your date?” The three other guys behind Mike laugh. Kara recognises two of them from the classes they shared on her senior year.

She decides it’s wiser to ignore them. Mike eventually gets tired of his unanswered banter and walks away, not without commenting about how long her arms still are.

Kara huffs and kicks a leaf, groaning when it doesn’t shift in the slightest. She gets her phone from her handbag and texts Lena, wondering how much more it would take her to arrive.

Kara hates with her whole heart her high school years. She was new to the planet back then, depressed and afraid of everything. She was also thirteen years old, and that age has never been easy on anyone in any planet. It took a long time, but Alex and her got to an amicable stage on their relationship when Kara started sophomore year. Still, her sister graduated first and she was all alone for two years, without having someone to defend her in human ways.

Kara loathes the memories with a passion. The kids in her class were very loud and incredibly rude to her, always mentioning her weird quirks and how alien she acted. She almost snapped a lot of times, wishing that she could show them how much of an alien she _actually_ was, but the blonde could never do so. There wasn’t a lot of options or plans she could follow in order to protect herself from bullies if she wanted to keep her low profile.

Still, it hurt. She didn’t have many friends, only a few kids from the high school newspaper. Even though friends was kind of stretching their acquaintance, they just were...rather nice to her. It was only her and a fellow outcast.

It is silly, but still an open wound. Her younger years were corrupted with bad memories.

She wants to bolt. It makes her panic, thinking about having to endure a whole evening with her old classmates without Lena by her side. But the woman seems to be nowhere and she isn’t replying to her texts, either. The blonde doesn’t know if she is in Midvale already, Kara flew there earlier and Lena reassured her time after time that she would drive to the small town after her morning meeting.

Kara is not worried. She can still hear her heartbeat and it is close. But the hero wishes Lena would be there with her so she could get it over with and move on and never have to see those evil creatures again.

“KD?” A deep voice calls. Kara turns around and beams.

“Kenny!” She says, throwing herself into his arms.

The blonde hugs her friend without hurting him and he laughs. “C’mon, Kar. You know I’m a little tougher than I look.”

She’s glad Kenny came. Kara wasn’t expecting him to, so it is a nice surprise. The two of them became good friends on their last year, they bonded over being constantly bullied and developed a healthy friendship for the remaining days of high school. When they graduated, they lost contact, but still, Kara was fond of him.

“I didn’t think you were coming!”

“I wasn’t,” her old friend says, “but my girlfriend convinced me to.”

Kara giggles and nods. “I think it’s their work to plot against us. Lena made me come, too.”

“Lena?” He asks, lifting his eyebrows with a mocking smile plastered on his face. His brown eyes flash for a second to her hands holding her bag, his smile grows.

The blonde blushes and looks down, shrugging it off. “Yep. The one and only. I’m waiting for her but she isn’t answering my calls. I guess she’s still driving.”

“Okay. Olivia is already waiting for me, so, maybe do you want to join us and wait for Lena inside?” It’s then that Kara notices that he’s shivering and she realises winter in Midvale is, in fact, hard on humans.

Kara offers him and apologetic smile and Kenny smiles, waiting for her answer. The blonde ponders his question for a while and then decides to go inside with them. She guesses Lena will text her when she gets there and Kara will go find her. Right now, she would rather arrive with a known face that wait there and abide the quizzical glances directed at her.

  
They chat for a while, avoiding the outrageous crowd, where Mike is supposedly making jokes - that would only make a toddler laugh- and his friends cackle, even when Kara heard a few of them calling him a douche behind his back. The blonde would think that after a decade, the grown ups would stop trying to please him. But, apparently, they still lack brains.

Kenny introduces her to Olivia. She's nice and her brunette hair and asian traits kind of remind Kara of Jess. They happily sip mimosas in a corner, watching the sundry, small groups scattered around; Kara almost chokes on her drink when Olivia casually mentions that maybe if she had used Mike's hairspray on her final project for University, it would've kept together.

She waves at the few people she remembers and beams when they wave back.

The blonde is already on her third sugary drink, when she hears the familiar grinding of tires against the asphalt and a noisy engine being turned off. Kara rolls her eyes with a fond smile and patiently waits for the show to begin.

First, Kara's sight catches one of Mike’s lackeys coming trough the door, running to him. Out of breath, he whispers something to his ear. “It’s a black Maserati, pretty impressive. Can’t tell who was driving,” he rushes out and smiles when the jock nods his approval.

Mike then, stands with his hands on the pockets of his trousers. An arrogant smirk etched on his features. Kara wishes she could erase it with her fists, but violence has never taken her anywhere. She abhors how he puffs his chest proudly, waiting for the arrival of whoever became more successful than him in life. Kara's going to be so giddy when Lena eventually drags him through the mud.

When the doors burst open, Kara’s breath catches in her throat. Lena is wearing the black dress with a slit on both sides of her legs; the one she bought for that one afterparty in Gotham; the one that got Kara a hideous two hours of time-out after she teared its back a bit while trying to get a grip on alabaster skin. She looks beautiful in her stilettos, and the burgundy princess coat makes her look magnificent. The golden bracelet Kara gave her a few weeks before shines in her right wrist. Lena looks regal and Kara almost falls to her knees.

Everybody is watching her, she makes sure of that. Lena’s stare doesn’t waver when she finds Kara’s eyes. She only disengages when Mike stops her with a hand on her forearm. Kara straightens up when he grabs her arm, ready to call him out, but Lena looks at her, offering a sardonic smile.

“Are you from around here? I’m pretty sure I would remember a face like that,” he says with a boyish smile.

Lena silently studies him, eyes looking at Mike from head to toe and back. “I’ll guess, Mike Mathews?” Lena asks, seductive smirk on full potential.

“In the flesh.” The boy lick his lips and Kara tightens her fists. “So, you’ve heard of me? Only good things, I hope.”

Lena scoffs and gives him a cold stare, “Would you believe me if I say I have never heard something nice about you?”

Kara laughs to herself when the man-child frowns. Lena overlooks him and starts walking again, approaching Kara this time. Everyone is still looking at her but Lena pays no attention to them. She's use to people staring, after all.

The staccato of her heels fill Kara with anticipation. She hears a few whispers and smirks.

_Isn’t that Lena Luthor?_

_She is hot._

_Do you think she is single?_

_Can’t you see the giant rock on her finger? You dingus_

Kara has to laugh at the last one.

When Lena stands in front of Kara, they smile at each other and the blonde can finally breath. They are almost at the same eye level with Lena on her scary high heels and the dark haired woman leans forward and kisses her, roughly. As always, she smells wonderful and her mouth is warm and Kara can't get enough of her. She laughs when she hears a few gasps close to her, and presses closer to Lena. When she pulls away, Lena quickly rubs her thumb against her lower lip, cleaning the dark lipstick smeared on her mouth.

Lena catches Kara’s earlobe with her teeth and then whispers, “Hola, guapa.” She pushes herself out of the embrace almost reluctantly. "I missed you today."

Kara shakes her head side to side and sighs. She cups Lena’s jaw and brushes her thumb in her cheek, her long lashes flutter and the blonde is one hundred percent in love.

“You are the most extra person in the entire planet,” Kara says against her lips and Lena hums.

“What is it they say? The best always comes last, sweetheart.” Lena is beaming, and she looks so proud of herself.

“The Maserati? Seriously? You only drive it when you feel dangerously reckless, which I guess you always do...but you don’t get it out of our garage often so, you, Miss Luthor, are very extra.” Kara nuzzles the soft spot where her jaw and pulse point join, wordlessly thanking her.

“You know there's nothing I would not do for you.”

Kara looks above Lena’s head and a her classmates regard her with something close to awe and respect now, some even give her thumbs up. She hates that it is what it takes for her to feel noticed, she knows acceptance from the people that made her feel like crap all those years ago shouldn't be so important to her, but it is. It's a dark period of her life, and she’s very thankful for Lena, who knows her enough to pull something like this to make her feel better.

“I do, and I love you for that.” Her eyes shine with love and Kara sighs.

Kenny clears his throat next to her and she splutters, remembering she wasn’t alone.

“Babe! this is Kenny Li and his girlfriend, Olivia.” She introduces them and Lena shakes their hands with a polite smile. “Kenny, Olivia, this is Lena. My fiancée.” With that, Kara’s smile grows wider and brighter. She’s almost buzzing with pent up energy.

Lena rubs her back, and tries to stop her bouncing before she wears a hole on the ground.

“Nice to meet you, Lena. Congrats on your engagement!” Kenny says.

Lena thanks Kenny, and excuses both her and Kara before leading her to the dance floor. She takes off her coat and Kara is completely mesmerised.

“Close your mouth.”

“Will do, sugarplum.” Kara says.

Lena groans and grabs her fiancée hands. "Place your hands on my ass, that will make them jealous." Lena says, and Kara laughs, doing as she is told. "I'm kidding about making them jealous, I just wanted an excuse for you to touch my butt."

"Lovely."

Lena rounds her neck and they sway together, synced with the slow beats of whatever music the DJ is playing. Kara can feel Lena’s heartbeat against her chest. It’s slow, and steady and the blonde feels safe now that Lena is close to her.

She breaths and lets her eyes wander on Lena’s face. The lights are dimmed, and only a few distorted lines dot her marvellous features.

They dance for seven and a half songs, washing each other with compliments and soft kisses between declarations of everlasting love until they are rudely interrupted.

“Can I help you?” Lena wonders, when she acknowledges Mike, who has been standing in front of them for the last couple of minutes.

Kara spots his underlings behind him and throws her head back. He is so full of himself, even more than ten years ago. She's pretty sure he pays his small clique to follow him. There's no other reason why they would do that willingly.

“So, now that we are acquainted, how did you land this?” He questions, and it’s obviously directed at the blonde, but her fiancée takes the lead.

“You know, I have no idea.” Lena scoffs. “At first, it was a very difficult task. She was hard to get, and kind of oblivious too. Kara thought my feelings for her were platonic for the longest time, they never were.” She clicks her tongue and Kara laughs at the feigned despair in Lena's tone. “It wasn’t after I realised that if I didn’t want to lose her to somebody else, I had to do something, quickly.

"That’s how we started dating...and the rest is history. I would gladly talk about it _all_ day, but I don’t want to tarnish my memories by telling you. Oh! But I will tell you, though, I proposed a couple of months ago and she obviously said yes,” she says, lifting their left hands on the air. Both of their ring fingers adorned with diamond rings. Kara gave her a ring too along with the bracelet, two different pieces and a promise. “Honestly, if you still want to know, Mr. Matthews, I’ll reiterate, I have no idea how I landed her.”

The young heiress grins when the few women that were following the man around coo.

Mike grits his teeth and says something probably hurtful, but Kara’s so focused on Lena she doesn’t even care to concede any kind of attention, aware that it would boost his energy and would never leave them be.

“He’s a total sweetheart,” Lena says when they’re alone again.

“I had to deal with that and a handful of other things for over four years. It was hell on Earth.” Kara sighs and leans into Lena’s body. “I’m glad I had Kenny, he helped me trough a lot of things.”

“Oh,” Lena exclaims, a frown creasing her brows. “That was Kenny? As your-first-kiss Kenny?”

Kara has to look down at Lena’s melancholic tone. “Mm, yes? I thought that was clear.”

“Oh, no! No, it is. It's just that everytime we talk about your school years you always have to mention him and I-“

“Wait, are you jealous?” She asks and her stomach drops when her fiancée looks down.

“What? No! No?” Lena winces and Kara hugs her closer.

It’s a constant, unwelcome feeling on their relationship. Has ever been. Wheter it be Kara getting jealous of the people deliberately flirting with her girlfriend-turned-fiancée or Lena being rather envious of whoever thinks they have the right to feel Kara’s biceps under her suit, but honestly, Lena has never been troubled about someone in Kara’s past. They would just communicate their doubts and then reassure each other that, no matter what, they are forever. But sometimes, Lena's insecurities get to her and Kara hates that Lena doesn't think she is enough for the blonde. Kara swears she will let her future wife know every day how worthy she is.

"Honey, look at me.” She looks up and Kara kisses her forehead. “You know there was people before we met, and it’s normal, but I'm confident there won't be anyone else after you. They got us ready for _this_, for our own forever. There’s no one else on the entire multiverse that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you.”

Lena nods and clears her throat. “You always have the perfect words."

“Well, I make a living out of them, I have to.” She says, and then remembers something she had been meaning to ask her. “Hey, do you think we should go to Eliza’s and have dinner there? We haven't seen her in forever.”

Lena hums, approving. “She already called me, so she’s waiting for us.”

“What? I’m her daughter! She should’ve called me!” Her fiancée just laughs and caresses her back.

“I’m her future daughter-in-law.” Lena retorts.

Like every single time somebody mentions it, Kara glows. A dopey grin fills her soft facial features. She couldn't be prouder of that. It's been complete bliss since they got engaged.

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Fifteen days to go, darling. Then, I’ll be yours for the rest of my life.”

“And then, the afterlife." Kara smiles, and then seals their promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love two future wives!
> 
> Hope you liked this piece! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you feel like it : )


End file.
